〈脑洞梗〉论武器与AUO沟通的重要性
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 旺财X闪闪 全程疼爱陛下 kink meme


**每次出场都会看到主人宅宅宅**

#绝对的小黄梗#

旺财X闪闪

###

宽敞的客厅里充斥着无比炫酷的环绕立体音，屏幕上灵巧的金色赛车完美地躲过了全部的攻击，吉尔伽美什以几乎出现了幻影的手速操控着手柄，聚精会神地玩着游戏。

就在这时，吉尔伽美什的背后浮现出了金色的涟漪，而本人正毫无自觉地紧盯着屏幕。是玩得太激动无意开启了王之财宝吗？

不…似乎，并不是这样…

银色的锁链探出头来，啊，正确地说，应该是天之锁呈现尖着的那头犹如动物的头探了出来，轻微地摆动了一下，似乎是在观察四周的情况，在确定了前方的人依然处于游戏世界中无所自拔后，悄无声息滑了出来。

本该是哗啦啦响着的锁链没有发出一点声音，像是准备捕猎的蛇一样游走在地毯上，然后缠上了吉尔伽美什的脚踝—虽然说是缠着，但是中间还有可以用毫米计算的距离。

天之锁就以这样的状态缠满了沉浸在赛车游戏中的吉尔伽美什的全身，然后…骤然收紧！

"什么！"完全没有感应到危险的吉尔伽美什瞬间就被天之锁以张开四肢的形式吊在了半空中，手柄从手中滑落—而同时王之财宝也射出几把武器，以完全没有伤到吉尔伽美什的方式撕裂了他的衣服—摔在地毯上，屏幕静止在Game Over的特写画面，房间也趋于安静。

"你干什么，天之锁！"被打断了游戏的吉尔伽美什愤怒地咆哮着，用力挣扎着想要脱离束缚。只可惜，天之锁本就是生来束缚他的存在，而且还有对神性强化束缚的属性，这挣扎的动作除了强调他肉体的美丽，别无用处。

像是在兴奋一般，天之锁开始发出哗啦哗啦的声响，更多地缠绕上吉尔伽美什的身体。

颤抖。

温暖的身体刚刚接触到冰冷的金属，条件反射地颤抖起来。白皙的肌肤下是被紧实却并不累赘的肌肉构筑的身体，金色如细砂的发梢也因这细微的颤抖而柔软地晃动着，更加捍卫这份美丽的是吉尔伽美什那近乎在燃烧的赤瞳，仿佛焚尽一切的红莲业火，妖艳地开出诱人致死的花朵。

"你难道想造反吗！"吉尔伽美什咬着牙，放弃了无谓的挣扎，毕竟他可没有大那个肉团从者的那种蛮力。

似乎是为了反驳吉尔伽美什的话一样，王之财宝中飞出了更多的宝具来，连带之前的射出的那几把武器一起漂浮着围绕在他身边，其中还有他视之为镇底之宝的EA。

"EA！连你也！你们到底想干什么！"就算集中精神也无法操控，王之财宝完全拒绝了他的意识，不明所以的吉尔伽美什有些慌乱地看着周围这些隶属于他的宝具。

由于不能进行意识沟通，宝具也无法说话，所以它们只能用行动来说明它们是有多喜爱眼前这个整天宅在二次元的主人了。

一个小瓶子被天之锁从王之财宝中拉出来，瓶盖被锁链轻而易举地打开，微凉的液体倾倒在吉尔伽美什的身上，在灯光下反射出神圣的柔和光芒。天之锁动作起来，很快将液体擦满了他全身。

"这，这是！"就算对王之财宝中到底有多少有什么宝具没有完全的认知，但是既然拿出来摆在面前了，吉尔伽美什当然能够认出来，"这不是春药吗！"

身体立刻开始升温，肌肤透出艳丽的粉色，吉尔伽美什的呼吸开始急促起来—

"唔！"猛地睁大双眼，他感觉到天之锁圆球的那一端正抵在后庭处，"你…竟然想要…"话没说完，吉尔伽美什蓦然抿紧嘴唇，该死！他怎么能被一堆冷兵器给…

托王珍藏的春药的福，吉尔伽美什现在的身体敏感无比，仅仅是锁链轻轻的滑动都让他有了感觉，前端已经悄悄地耸立了起来。

圆球碾磨着那依然紧闭的入口，将褶皱压得拉展开，却没有要进去的意思，又放松力道让入口变回最初的紧闭模样。像是最亲密的友人的抚慰，吉尔伽美什有些恍神，那是…

"啊…"只是一时的松懈，呻吟就不由自主地从嘴里流泻而出，不复之前的愤怒，现在是绝对的魅惑，带着压抑的低沉嗓音，在结尾不宜察觉地颤抖着。

宝具们嗡鸣起来，逼迫地将包围圈缩小了些。

天之锁加快了按压的速度，破防了的吉尔伽美什没办法再锁住那些声音，微小但确实存在的呻吟在房间里回荡开—

渐渐地穴口中渗出透明的体液来，把褶皱覆盖上了一层晶莹剔透的包装，圆球的动作中也夹杂了粘腻的水声。"啵！"只不过是轻轻地用力，圆球就毫不费力地没入其中，吉尔伽美什扬起头，露出优美的颈线。

"呜—"

嗯嗯…

冰冷的铁链借着润滑轻而易举的进入，一环套着一环的金属此刻正悄悄厮摩着吉尔伽美什紧绷的腿根。透明粘稠的春药沿着后穴口随着天之锁的没入一点点溢出来沿着肌理往下滑。

若是它们能说话，总会不免感叹它们主人身体的魅力。

就像此刻，天之锁兴奋得直颤，金属与金属发出的碰撞声在吉尔伽美什听来异常刺耳。

"不行…快、快停下…"

吉尔伽美什难捱腰身自主的扭动，后腰绷出了一个漂亮的弧度露出股间的小穴。而他最信赖的宝具此刻正相当淫靡的被含在那湿淋淋的嫩肉里，银色的链身被他的体液沾湿。一股酥麻感正攀着他的大腿直逼脑海，他知道很快他就会无法思考。

而就在这时，绯红亦如他眼中色泽的光线照亮了他的视线，他眨了眨有些朦胧的眼睛盯着贴上他鼻尖的武器张开嘴艰难喘息了一声。

"E…A？"

他不确定的叫了一声，因为在记忆里他从未见过这把造型奇异的剑发出过这种亮光。

就像绮礼陷入黑暗中的眼睛。

他突然意识到，在那之后所带来的是怎么样折磨人意志的交合。他呻吟出声在春药的帮助下潮红和汗液侵占了漂亮的身体，甬道里的嫩肉也不管主人此刻多么拒绝这样的交合而擅自做主缠绕迎合着突入的锁链。

"嗯…啊不、快停下…唔…"

带着王汗湿的气息缭绕在EA周围，它反转了身子可以避开菱角的部分用光滑剑身去触碰吉尔伽美什的脸。  
非常色情的触碰，沿着面部轮廓一直到开合的唇瓣，最后用那金色的手柄捅入了吉尔伽美什的嘴里。

混账！

金色的眉宇紧蹙着，雾蒙蒙的红眸中传递不出的恼怒情绪恰到好处的由它展现了出来。

他的下巴上全是EA色情的抽动带出来的晶亮唾液，腿也由天之锁完全拉开穴口被锁链挤压出淫靡水响。

啊啊，真是个美丽的主人。

悬在空中的另外两把宝具也跟着贴了上来，就像某个人在爱抚过他的大腿和腰际一般勾勒着他身体的轮廓—那把浮雕完美镶着艳丽宝石的金色宝剑，与那把同为金色的枪。

吉尔伽美什微微一怔。

这两把虽然在宝库中算不上多么强大，但却并不是那些自己连存在与否都记不清的宝具，而是有着鲜明回忆的武器。

那把宝石剑，曾经挂在他寝宫的墙壁上作为装饰；至于那把金色的枪，他曾经把它交付给友人使用。闭上眼睛，有关它们的回忆比比皆是。

"你们…"

天之锁似乎感到了他的茫然，用尖端温柔地碰了碰他的脸颊，然后细细的锁链慢慢在他亢奋地肉壁里扭动抽送着，酥酥麻麻的快感打断了吉尔伽美什的思绪，让他不自在地喘着气。

一旁的EA像是等急了似的，又碰了碰吉尔伽美什的嘴唇之后，就转了个圈往下飞，却被天之锁缠了个紧。

"…"

两把强大的宝具嗡嗡地轰鸣着，虽然不可能听见言语，吉尔伽美什却无端地觉得他们大概正在吵架吧。  
最后大概是天之锁妥协了。在吉尔伽美什觉得大事不妙之前，纤细的天之锁就从他体内抽了出来，取而代之的是EA收起尖角的圆润又粗大的剑身。

"啊啊—！"

吉尔伽美什全身都颤了颤，虽然EA的上半截剑身还不算粗大到难以接受，但如果不是用了药，他绝对会感到撕裂般的痛楚吧。

比起温柔的天之锁，他的爱剑显然没有那么多顾虑，只稍微等他习惯了之后，就迫不及待地抽送了起来。

"唔嗯…E、EA！"

吉尔伽美什几乎咬牙切齿了。这么猴急干什么？就一把剑，难道还能让他觉得舒服么？！

圆柱形的剑身深深得刺入到身体内部，凹凸不平的花纹虽然被体液所润湿，依然粗糙得让人难以忍受，"呜啊…"摩擦着敏感的内壁，与疼痛一齐袭来的还有巨大的快感。

不住地喘着气，剧烈的快感随着不断抽动的剑身填满大脑，吉尔伽美什的眼中逐渐升起生理性的泪水，视线正在模糊…

"哈啊…"绯色的肌肤上点缀着细密的汗水，莹莹在灯光下闪烁着诱人的光彩，天之锁抚慰一般绕上了那早已挺起的阴茎，稍稍施加压力，铃口处便渗出乳白色的汁液。

后穴因为摩擦而泛起殷红，那是像吉尔伽美什的双眼般蛊惑人心的颜色，又像是不知餍足的拥有着无底胃口的生物的口器，紧紧地吸咬着EA。

何等淫糜的景象，吉尔伽美什被汗水濡湿的金发柔软地贴在他的脸颊上，享受的表情仿佛在要求更多。

其他的宝具蠢蠢欲动地想要更加接近，甚至是参与进来…

"啊！"突然，吉尔伽美什绷紧了身体，柔韧的腰肢弯成拉紧的弦一样的姿态，阴茎的顶端渗出更多的液体来。

天之锁加大了力道，利用自身环环相扣间有缝隙的特性，磨蹭着硬挺的柱身，加大刺激。而隐约可见，锁链上闪着紫蓝色的光芒，那应当是电力的特有色…

电力经过天之锁传导在空中噼啪作响，间接地阻止了其他宝具的接近，此时埋在吉尔伽美什甬道中EA外露的部分正被深红的光芒包裹着。

"可、可恶！"吉尔伽美什艰难地从牙缝中迸出了一个词，电力也慢慢弱了下去，"EA，你竟敢…"

"啊啊啊！"不等吉尔伽美什说完，EA就完全抽出，然后又再次刺入那炙热湿软的穴口中，更为耀眼的红芒爆出，比刚才更加强力的电力席卷了他全身。

"呜呜…"剑尖准确无误地顶在体内敏感的那一点上，电力便从此灌入，无法言喻的快感冲击而上，全身都几乎麻痹，吉尔伽美什不由得收紧了穴口，蜷起脚尖。

内壁能清楚得感觉到EA剑身上的花纹。

而那丝丝入扣的电流将交合带来的原本酥麻瞬间放大了数倍，再加上之前的春药做引，吉尔伽美什知道自己又射了一次。白浊的液体比之前的一次更多，却更清。湿淋淋的顺着天之锁套住他分身的部分一点点滴落到地毯上。

"嗯嗯…EA…快、停…啊！"

吉尔伽美什浑身都在战栗，一股一股的电流恰到好处的经过他漂亮的肌肉而不至于灼伤它们。滋滋作响的空气仿佛下一秒就会燃烧起来。

好棒，他的身体这么叫嚣着。再多一点就受不了了，但是好棒。

牙关跟着身体在颤抖的感觉，来不及吞咽的唾液以及生理泪水就这么将这位英雄王的表情弄得一团糟。  
在他引以为傲的宝具下，他弓起了身子任由EA旋转抽送一边送出细微的电流埋入他的后穴，任由天之锁极其色情的攀爬过他的分身和乳首。

银亮锁链在白皙的皮肤上制造出殷红压痕，刻意突出他艳色的乳尖儿与腿间颤抖不已的分身。

"嗯嗯…不行了，不…"

王扭动着他汗淋淋的身子，活像一直发情期的母猫。

"为、为什么…嗯啊啊…"

吉尔伽美什愤懑地皱着眉，却难以压抑越来越放荡的娇喘，唾液不知检点地流到了颈窝，金发也凌乱得不像样子。

腿间EA的进出越来越粗暴，吉尔伽美什雪白的大腿抖得不行，呜呜地抽噎着，似乎又快要去了。天之锁见状紧紧捆住了他挺立的性器，遏制了又一次的高潮。

"不、不要！哈啊…好难受，快松开…"

高涨的情欲被戛然而止的感觉绝不好受，吉尔伽美什的眼泪都憋了出来，勉力反抗试图挣脱这恼人的束缚，却反而被天之锁捆的更紧，白皙的腰臀被紧紧束缚勒到肉里的模样看起来相当情色。

自行张开的王之财宝又一次发出轰鸣，数把不甘寂寞的宝具飞出，热情地触碰着吉尔伽美什的身体。那柄他生前爱用的装饰剑用剑柄挑逗着他不停躲闪的舌头，冰冷的金属触感让人直起鸡皮疙瘩。

正当吉尔伽美什已经放弃，沉浸在被自己莫名其妙开始发情的宝具们侵犯的快感中时，从王之财宝中出现了一个他熟悉的不能再熟悉的身影。

"…？！"

虽然因为嘴巴被堵住无法发出声音，吉尔伽美什还是瞪大了眼睛表示自己的震惊。

那不是他最钟爱的铠甲吗！

事到如今飞出来的都是武具，怎么连作为防具一直以来保护着王者高贵身体的它也…！？

当然，已经完全脱离了他控制的宝具是不可能听从他的意愿的，最好的证明就是黄金甲接下来的动作。

黄金甲承托住吉尔伽美什被悬空的身体，将重量压在牢牢扣住他腰肢的手臂上，也算是缓解了被吊着时胳膊所承受的压力。

然而另一手却向下探去，顺着他右腿腿弯色情地慢慢抚摸上来—

EA仍在卖力地进出着，早已被体液弄得湿漉漉的下体发出"噗啾噗啾"的水声。

黄金甲的手就这样停在吉尔伽美什的臀瓣处，颇有技巧地揉捏了几把后，猛地将他的大腿抬起，让依然被侵犯着小穴彻底暴露出来。

"唔！"突然改变的姿势让吉尔伽美什能完全地看见自己被EA蹂躏的后穴，虽然想要抗拒，可未从间断的快感让他只能随着EA的抽动摇摆身体，大张着的嘴连呻吟都快要无法发出。

黄金甲的手也不只是抬起他的腿而已，食指和中指灵巧地就着这承托的位置，伸过去揉按着穴口周围。

"呜啊…"被刺激的后穴加大了收缩，抽插被更清晰得感觉到，可前端仍旧被天之锁束缚着，缠绕在身上的部分也不甘落于其后地摩擦着，嘴中的饰剑还用镶嵌其上的宝石顶触着口腔…

快感无限制地增加，未及吞咽的唾液和眼泪不停地流下，即使感觉就快要承受不住，吉尔伽美什的表情却是享受着的。

围绕着的其他宝具也像是受到了鼓励，有四把宝剑马上调转以剑柄的方向对准了吉尔伽美什暴露出的妖艳的正不住开合的穴口，然后…一口气插入！

不！不！太疼了！

吉尔伽美什倚在黄金甲胄的怀里开始运用仅存的力气挣扎，颤抖的腿根竟然撼动了天之锁，甬道里的嫩肉死死咬着EA的剑身。而那四把宝具被EA堵在吉尔伽美什腿间显得有些烦闷，它们相互摩擦着冰冷坚硬的身子然后以交流似的节奏撞击着EA的手柄。

吉尔伽美什终于停止了挣扎，也正如用尽了力气一般软在甲胄怀里。宝具乒乒乓乓的撞击声来自的大张的腿间，EA似乎受到了震动停止了折磨人意志的电流和抽送。刻花的柱形剑身以极其缓慢的力道退出来，凹凸不平的简易花纹摩过直肠里被弄得又柔又湿的媚肉。

"嗯…哈天、天之锁…"

他的下巴搁在甲胄的肩甲上，似乎把它当成了此时可以依靠的对象，并且完全忽视了那只在他腿上乱摸的手套。他前后摆动着腰胯，涨得通红的性器即使被天之锁缠着也兀自溢出了一串串透明的粘液。

不行了。

他感到EA在离开的时候刻意重重碾压过前列腺敏感点，引得分身跟着紧绷着却只能可怜兮兮的像是哭泣一般抖了抖。天之锁动摇了，它稍稍松开了力道。吉尔伽美什恍惚中感到憋在根部的精液马上就要射出来，他长呼出热息喷在甲胄闪光的表面上形成一团朦雾。

EA总算全部撤出去了，带着王者淫乱之时溢出的甜蜜体液撤到了一边。  
事情怎么可能就这么结束呢？

早已蠢动不安的黄金剑柄以极其粗暴的力道狠狠嵌入了还未阖上的穴口，同时挤入的还有另一把光滑的枪柄。

"啊啊！混账！哈…"

一面雕刻着精美的花纹，凹槽中嵌着棱形宝石，一面光滑无比，同时折磨着他已然红肿的后穴将那里的褶皱拉倒最开。另外两把啧不满的用剑柄摩擦着吉尔伽美什紧绷的穴口，像是随时就会找到缝隙钻进去似的。  
啊啊

"啊…嗯啊啊…"

吉尔伽美什被身体里几把剑柄弄得浑身发软，再加上高潮的余韵，只能无力地靠在铠甲身上喘息。一直以来最喜欢的铠甲温柔地支撑住了他，并大大分开那不由自主往回夹的大腿，以便迎合宝具们饥渴难耐的侵犯。

不情不愿地撤出主人身体的EA寂寞地再度塞满了吉尔伽美什的嘴巴，模拟着性交的动作在他温热的口腔里抽插，弄得王者只能发出呜呜的愤懑呻吟。

"呜、呜呜…！"

天之锁卷着挺立的乳首用力揉捏，因为锁链是金属的缘故，就算动作尽量温柔，也不能避免的揪疼了敏感的乳首，那两个美味的朱果被玩弄的红肿，再由铠甲好好的爱抚着。

"不、不要！已经射太多了…"

吉尔伽美什再次试图挣脱天之锁的束缚，但可惜以他现在无力的身体更不可能成功了，反而招致了身上宝具们更狂热的侵犯。

尽管对王来说是很羞耻啦，但被放置多年、只能每天徒劳地看着心爱的陛下和区区杂种秀恩爱、各种死宅游戏而将它们忽略的宝具们，终于把难以忍耐的热情传达到了呢，可喜可贺，可喜可贺~

至于，忙了一天的言峰神父回到家，看到同（老）居（婆）人被自己的宝具们玩弄侵犯、活色生香的场景会有什么反应，那就是后话了。

—END—

BY 傲娇M酱/真酱/苍酱

#麻婆：没想到你已经饥渴到这种程度了呢，吉尔伽美什（扯开领带）#

#吉尔伽美什：不是…不是的…绮礼！是宝具它们自己…别啊啊啊—#


End file.
